Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, or convert radiation into electrical energy. Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) are one class of organic electronic devices. Some simple OLEDs have the following structure, in order, anode, hole transporting layer, light emitting material layer, electron transporting layer and cathode. Most of the hole transport or electron transport materials, however, have relatively low conductivity due to the intrinsic properties of these charge transport materials. Thus, the performance of the charge injection and transport properties of these materials are limited in achieving high efficiency organic electronic devices. It is also known in the art that the hole transporting and electron transporting materials are generally soluble in common organic solvents, which can make it difficult to use them for multilayer deposition by solution processing.
There is a need for new charge transport layers.